Seasons of Memory
by Ismeme
Summary: Makarov is on his death bed. As he lies there, he begins to recall several memories from his long life. From meeting his wife to the birth of his grandson all the way to the near death of one Fairy Tail team, he remembers it all. Please R


**Author's Note:** Thank god, I have finally finished this. It turned out much, much longer than I was originally expecting. Forgive me if it's too long for your taste, but hopefully you enjoy it enough to read it all the way through. Also, if you're going to review (you don't have to be a user) I would like to know which 'memory' was your favorite. Anyways, please enjoy, and, of course, review!

* * *

Makarov turned on his side, though this did little to comfort his stiff body. His muscles ached and his stomach grumbled despite having just eaten. His pain had nothing to do with his environment; he was in the softest, most luxurious bed money could buy, and the room he had been placed in was fine enough to make penthouses jealous. But, at this point, those things made little difference. When one was dying, nothing could really make the pain go away. Except one thing.

Makarov brushed the thought aside and focused on getting comfy. Unlike many of his other attacks, this one he knew he couldn't shake off. There was no denying it anymore. He was old. He had managed to walk off so many things before, some injuries that could take down a pro-wrestler, but he wasn't that same person anymore. Times had changed, and so had he. Death was no longer a scary, far away prospect, instead it had turned into a shadow that mimicked his every step, taunting him more as each day passed. Now, it was closer than ever before, he could feel it. And, unlike so many times before, he wasn't scared.

Of course, Fairy Tail didn't know this. They had grown up with him, he'd seen them all turn from rambunctious children to strong young adults. It's amazing how much things had changed, and yet how little. Those little things stayed the same; Natsu and Gray would always fight, Erza would always express her authority, and Lucy would always sit there and complain about it all. But in subtle ways, they had all changed drastically, for better and for worse. Makarov let his mind wonder, to the memories he had built in his time at Fairy Tail. No matter what people said, there was never truly a guild that could match Fairy Tail, in absolutely any way. Makarov turned again, his mind now completely drawn from the pain and immersed in memories.

There were so many. Years and years of experience, all building up to this day. Of course, not all were the same. Some stuck out and burned his mind much more than others, refusing to be forgotten for even a second. It was hard to say which was the biggest, but for every huge memory Makarov recalled, there was always one to counter it. For every tragedy, there was a victory. In total, there were probably eight. Two for every season. Makarov turned again, closing his eyes, and allowed the memories to wash over him.

* * *

_Winter_

That winter had been particularly brutal. Fiore wasn't famous for it's harsh winters, but this one definitely took the cake. Makarov's family was never home; there was always some job to perform, whether it be saving a stranded villager or repairing a damaged home. Being the youngest in the family, Makarov was usually left at home while his parents and older siblings helped out in the snow. This day was no different from the others; everyone had left on some mission and Makarov was once again left to fend for himself. Though his family wasn't aware of it, he had been practicing his magic. They probably wouldn't expect someone as young as him to be capable of performing magic, but that's where the surprise came in. Once they all returned home, he'd get the chance to finally show them.

Quickly finishing his leftover macaroni, Makarov tossed it into the sink and took off for the outside. Titan magic probably wasn't something that would be good to practice in the house. The moment the door opened the wind immediately bit at his face, forcing his to bundle up closer. After a few moments of struggling through the dense snow, he finally found the perfect place to begin practice. Starting with some exercises, he stretched his muscles. Time to begin. But before any spell could be cast, the sound of freshly fallen snow being cracked under heavy feet broke his thoughts. Turning his head just the slightest, he could see his older brother approaching, a grim look written clearly on his face.

"Hey! Glad to see-...wait, what's wrong?" Makarov stopped his waving and watched as his eldest brother trudged forward at a slow pace. It looked like he had aged over night, lines of grief etched into his cheeks and forehead. He didn't answer Makarov, not even turning to look at him as he marched inside the house and sunk into a chair. Makarov followed after him, shutting the door and taking a seat across the table. Nothing was said, but he still knew that something horrible had happened.

"You alright?" Makarov asked tentatively. His brother didn't say anything, his blank eyes trained on the table.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me. I can wait." Makarov shifted in his seat uncomfortably. This was definitely not going to be easy.

"It was horrible..." His brother murmured. Makarov perked up, but the sensation died down when he processed the words.

"What do you mean?"

"The blood, it was everywhere..." He said again. Makarov stood from his chair and took a seat in another one by his brother.

"What? What is it? Tell me what happened."

"They killed them. We tried to save them, but there was nothing we could do..." Makarov stopped to think about this. Someone, no, many had been killed, and his brother must have witnessed it. But who? Who died? Who were the murderers?

"Who?" Was the only thing he could think up.

"The dark guild. They came and took everything, killing anyone who got in their way. Mom and dad tried to stop them..." Makarov tensed, his breath caught in his chest. Mom and dad? Was that who he was talking about? He couldn't believe it. No, it couldn't be true. Could it?

"Everyone tried to help, but there was nothing they could do..." His brother continued. Makarov barely listened, wrapped in his thoughts. Was this really happening? It just didn't seem real.

"It was horrible..." He repeated. Makarov gave a soft pat to his back and leaned back in his chair. He had never experienced shock in his life, but if he had to guess, that would be the best way to describe what he felt. His brother was shaky and looked ready to break at the slightest touch. It must have been horrible, to do this to someone like him. Makarov just couldn't take it. He couldn't take seeing his brother like this, not after hearing the news. So he stormed out of the room, making a bee line for his bedroom, his last sanctuary.

Even through the grief, Makarov was sure of one thing. This would not go unnoticed. Their sacrifices would not be for nothing. He would make things right.

He would get revenge.

* * *

Makarov turned on his side again. Yes, that memory was painful. He could still remember going to the sight of the crime, seeing all the blood that had been spilled, and the long days he spent training to avenge those people. Most of it was in vain, he never even learned the name of the guild that had murdered his family, even after years of trying. But it wasn't all for nothing. After all, had he not been so determined to avenge his family, he never would have met _her._

* * *

_Winter_

Next year's winter was very different from the last. Instead of sharp winds and thick snow storms, occasional sprouts of snow would fall, only to dry up a few days later. It had been a year since his family lost their lives in that brutal massacre, and the criminals had yet to be found. Makarov was no less determined than before, moving on to the next town when he found no information. His brother had managed to collect himself enough to take care of him, but regardless he took off the first chance he got and began the journey that would hopefully lead to the death of his enemies. Now he was in a small village, much like the one he grew up in, and with the night dawning made way for an inn.

It was quaint, sitting at the edge of the woods and lightly decorated for that homey feel. Makarov slid open the doors and ordered a room, trudging up and collapsing on the bed the moment it was within range. The day, like most other days, had been exhausting. Every town he went too had little to no information on the guild, forcing him to keep moving if he hoped to ever find anything. There had been many moments when he considered giving up, but forced those thoughts off his mind. Nothing could make him stop. With that thought in mind, Makarov's eyes fluttered shut and he fell into the abyss of sleep.

It was probably midnight when he first heard it. The sound of creaking inside the roof, and the sounds of moving from just outside the window. Makarov popped open his eyes, senses now on full alert. The sounds continued, reaching closer to his window with each creak. Not wanting to be taken by surprise, Makarov crept up next to the window and slid it open just the slightest, so whoever came through would be easy prey. The sounds stopped for a moment, before two sets of fingers slid under the seal and gently lifted it up. Makarov took a deep breath and prepared himself. The figure hopped through, and he pounced.

Of course, the plan didn't work out quite as well as he had hoped, because instead of meeting another body his face slammed with the wall. Somehow, he had managed to miss the target. Just his luck. Quickly collecting himself, Makarov wasted no time jumping back up and turning to face whoever had invaded his room. What he had not expected, of all things, was to see a girl roughly his age standing in the middle of the room.

"Ouch. You okay? Looks like you really took a tumble." She rubbed the back of her head and gave a sheepish grin. Makarov didn't say anything, instead taking a moment to examine her. She had thick, violet hair that fell in waves down her back and bright blue eyes that could melt any guy's heart. She was fairly thin but not dainty, and by all accounts, she was beautiful.

"Who are you?" He asked. What could someone like her possibly want?

"Oh, me? Nothing. I must be lost. Ya, that's it." She rubbed her head again and scooted towards the door. "Well, gotta go." She made a dash for the door, but before she could escape, Makarov stopped her.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"My name..." She fidgeted before turning to face him. By the looks of it, she was pretty shy to be snooping around people's rooms.

"I'm Farfallia." She finally blurted out. He repeated it, letting the name roll off his tongue. Farfallia. He liked that name.

"I'm Makarov." He said, holding out a hand. Reluctantly, she went over and took it. A smile was exchanged, and some of the awkwardness was relieved.

"So tell me, _Farfallia, _what are you doing sneaking around this late at night?" She blushed at his blunt question.

"Nothing. Like I said, I was just...lost."

"Really? I don't think I believe that. How about telling me the truth?" He tried again, this time in a gentler tone.

"You wouldn't care. It doesn't concern you." She countered.

"Come on. Try me." He took a seat on the bed, patting for her to sit next to him. She reluctantly obeyed, tense from the close contact.

"Well, you see...my parents never let me go anywhere. They think something bad will happen to me if I go outside, so I spend all day indoors. The only time I'm free is at night, when they're asleep and can't see me. They own the inn, so I always keep close just in case. But sometimes they'll lock me out on accident, so I have to sneak in through one of the rooms. I know it's stupid." She looked away, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"That's not stupid. If I were cooped up all day, not allowed to go outside even once, I think I'd go insane." She perked up at his words. He gave her a wide grin, making her blush harder.

"What about you? You're kind of young, why are you traveling all alone?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time." She looked genuinely curious as to what he had to say, and how could he possibly say no to those eyes?

"Alright. You win. You see, my family was murdered a year ago by a passing dark guild. They tried to defend the town, and wound up getting killed in the process. The only ones left where me and my brother. Unlike my brother, who refuses to do anything, I've taken matters into my own hands and plan on hunting down the people who murdered my parents." He finished the last part with vigor, the hate leaking from his words.

"Oh. That's terrible. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Once I find them, I'll give them what they deserve." Makarov said in a firm voice.

"And then what?" Farfallia asked.

"What?"

"I mean, and then what? What do you plan on doing after you've 'given them what they deserve'. Do you have a plan for after that?" Makarov's determined expression fell, replaced by a dumbfounded one.

"Well, uh...no." She stopped to think about this.

"Maybe I can help."

"How?"

"I can help you create a plan. For after you've defeated them." Makarov cocked his head.

"Now?"

"No. You'll be staying a little while, won't you? We can come up with it until then." Makarov thought about this prospect. Then an idea hit him.

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

"How about you come with me? You said you wanted to see the outdoors, and if you travel with me you can see all kinds of places. What do you say?" He had been finished his sentence before she was shaking her head vigorously.

"No! I can't do that! I don't even know you. What will mom and dad think? No, this is a terrible idea." She sprang up from the bed and bolted for the door.

"Wait! I'm sorry! It was just an idea." He charged after her, and for a moment, she stopped in the doorway.

"This was a bad idea. I'm sorry I got you involved. Let's just forget this ever happened." She said in a low tone. Before Makarov could even respond, she was gone.

Makarov collapsed on the bed, not sure what to make of all that had happened. She storms into his room, tries to make plans with him, and then bolts the moment he makes a suggestion? What kind of girl does that? He knew what kind. The shy kind. The interesting kind.

Forcing his eyes shut, Makarov willed sleep to take him away. But then the door creaked open just the slightest, and a voice pierced through the dark room.

"Hey, Makarov?" Farfallia asked.

"What?" He moaned.

"Come back to visit me, okay?" His eyes popped open, and just like earlier, before he could respond, the door shut and she was gone.

Man, for being so shy she was pretty unpredictable. Makarov smiled to himself. Just his kind. Now that he thought about it, that did seem like a good idea. Come back, get to now each other, maybe settle down. Whoa! Makarov mentally slapped himself for that last thought. This was no time to be thinking about girls. He had a mission he needed to complete. Closing his eyes, he forced the girl with the bright blue eyes and strange violet hair off his mind.

But despite his efforts, she just wouldn't go away.

* * *

Makarov smiled to himself. At first, that meeting had meant nothing to him. But many years later, when he had grown into a man, he did come back to that inn. And she was there, waiting for him. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, and there were no words to describe the feeling of having her choose him, of all the people she could have had. She was the reason he was finally able to let go of his vengeance, focus more on the important things in life, like family, or friends. No one quite made him feel the way she did, and never, as long as he would live, would he ever, ever forget her. But, he didn't just come back for any reason. Something had changed in his life, something that compelled him to reevaluate his circumstances and finally decide to return to the inn. It all started with a job.

* * *

_Spring_

Makarov eyed the piece of paper suspiciously. The job was fairly easy and offered a decent award, and seeing as there wasn't anything much better posted, he tore it off. The guild was moderately quiet around this time of day, with some mages having disappeared on missions while others doodled around the guild. Goldmine was perched at the bar, while Porlyusica sat at a table, face immersed in yet another book. Taking the stool next to Goldmine, Makarov ordered a beer and set down the slip for the job he planned on taking. Half of the team wasn't here, but they could wait until later. Goldmine eyed the paper before returning to his drink.

"What's this?" He asked in a disinterested tone.

"Our next job." Makarov curtly replied. From the corner of his eye, he could see a smirk tug at Goldmine's lips.

"And by our, you mean...?"

"Our team." Makarov eyed his partner suspiciously.

"What?" He asked.

"You must not have heard the news." Goldmine stretched his limbs and leaned back in his chair.

"News? What news?" Goldmine didn't say anything. Porlyusica emerged from his other side and took a seat beside him. She set her book on the table, giving a sharp look to Goldmine in the process.

"Don't play sly, Goldmine. Just say it."

"Say what?" Makarov shouted. What was going on here? He didn't understand any of it.

"It's spring, Makarov, the season of change. New life is blooming, and it's time you acknowledge that things are changing." Goldmine said. Makarov was ready to punch him. So much for not being 'sly'.

"How does that help me?" Makarov asked in an irritated tone. Before things could get out of hand, Porlyusica defused the situation.

"Cut it out, both of you. Listen, Makarov, it's about the team." He turned to her with a curious expression.

"What do you mean?"

"She means that it's over. We're not a team anymore. Sorry you didn't get the memo." Way to jump the gun. Makarov tensed in his seat, shocked at the sudden news.

"You couldn't have broke it any other way, you _idiot_?" Porlyusica snarled.

"Hey, at least now he knows." Makarov came around from his daze and looked at his two ex-teammates quizzically.

"What happened? Why didn't I know about this?" Porlyusica sighed and put on a more compassionate look.

"It started while you were away. You remember that vacation you took?" He nodded.

"Well, a lot happened while you were away. Rob went missing." She paused to let this information soak in. "We're not sure what happened. He went out on a simple moving job, and then he just never came back. No sign of what happened to him, nothing. We looked everywhere, and tried everything, but with no luck." She stopped to examine Makarov. He was taking the news fairly well, but sadly, that wasn't it.

"It doesn't stop there. You know how Bob has been acting a bit odd lately. After we couldn't find Rob, he got really upset, but then things really went crazy just the day before you came back. He ran away saying that he'd start his own guild without our help. And that wasn't even the craziest part." Makarov scrunched his eyebrows.

"He was wearing a dress." Goldmine finished. "And a pretty nice one, at that."

Makarov stopped to absorb all of this. He had only been gone two weeks, how could everything have changed so much over that time? Rob was missing, and Bob had ran away. It's like his whole world was crumbling. How could this have happened?

"So...what does that mean? Are we not a team anymore?" Makarov couldn't even stand to look them, instead fiddling with his beer bottle.

"I'm sorry, Makarov, but times have changed. Things aren't the way they used to be. Sometimes even the closest friends just fall apart." Porlyusica rested a hand on his shoulder, her eyes compassionate. It wasn't in her nature to act like this, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"But why now? Why? We worked so well together. We were the strongest team in Fairy Tail, for christ sake! How can we just _fall apart_?" Makarov gripped his bottle and took a shot, hoping that the alcohol would ease some of the pain.

"It just happens. Even the greatest things have to end eventually."

"Yes, but why _now_?" No one answered him, instead turning back to their respective drinks. Even Makarov knew he was being a little dramatic about it, but he couldn't help himself. How could this have happened? He kept asking himself that same thing over and over again. It just didn't make sense. Once again, his whole world was shifting. It just wasn't fair.

Storming from his stool, Makarov charged out the guild doors, ignoring the curious stares that bore into his back. He had been in Fairy Tail for years, been with his team almost as long. It felt so strange for it to just change suddenly. He continued to march, clenching his fists so tight they bled, finally collapsing on a bed of grass. It was probably around noon, and the sky was clear, save for a few clouds. Makarov forced himself to take a deep breath and calm. It wasn't the end of the world. It wasn't. He had to remind himself of this.

Finally, after several moments of frustration, his body relaxed and his mind cleared. There was no one around; in his anger he had wandered off into some unknown part of town. But it was better this way. Now he could be alone with his thoughts.

What would he do? He was strong enough to handle plenty of jobs on his own, but how would things change, now that his team was no longer together? Would Goldmine and Porlyusica even bother staying? He had known them long enough to know that the answer was no. Porlyusica hated people, and Goldmine was probably already looking for a new place to party. He sighed and stretched out his limbs, forcing his body to relax. Maybe he had been dramatic. It really wasn't the end of the world. But for a moment there, it felt like it.

Makarov closed his eyes and focused on the breeze on his skin, the tickling on the grass around his body. He let his mind wander off, to the past, and to the future. And without realizing it, he was soon fast asleep.

This dream was odd. He appeared to be in some kind of room, a small one, with only one bed. But there was more to it. There was someone else there. But who? His head turned, and he was able to make out her figure. Thick, violet hair and bright blue eyes, topped by porcelain skin and soft features. He recognized her from somewhere. She appeared to be in her earlier teens, and by her actions, was very shy. No, now he remembered. Farfallia. The girl from the inn. Just as soon as it had began, the dream ended, and Makarov opened his eyes to a setting sun.

That was odd. Never once since that day had he dreamed about her, not until now. His eyes panned to the sky, where the light cast colors of red and orange and violet. Violet. Just like her hair. He still remembered everything about that night, from her storming off to her coming back and asking he come visit her. Secretly, he had promised himself that he would, but completely forgot about it when he joined Fairy Tail. Porlyusica words ringed in his ears. _Times have changed. Things aren't the way they used to be._ Yes, times really had changed. Maybe it was time he changed with them.

Hopping up, Makarov began a stroll back home, to pack his things for the long trip he was about to take. It was time he filled an old promise, visit a place he hadn't been in years.

It was time to visit an old friend.

* * *

Makarov stretched, a smile playing at his lips from the memory. That memory really was a bittersweet one. It was the day he had lost his friends, and gained a new one. But there was one thing Porlyusica forgot to mention: while friends do fall apart, they also can fall back together. Many years later, he would see his friends again. They would become guild masters, or council members, or home nurses, or, in Rob's case, passed. Had Erza never joined Fairy Tail, they may have never figured out what happened to Rob. It's funny how life works that way. Of course, it wouldn't take becoming a guild master for him to finally see his team again. No matter what happened, they had each others back, and he came to find that out very quickly one particular evening.

* * *

_Spring_

"Makarov." Farfallia whispered.

"Makarov."

"_Makarov._"

"Makarov!" She finally shouted, shaking him from his peaceful slumber. It wasn't like her to wake him up at odd hours of the night, unless she really wanted something, if you catch the drift.

He stared at her in confusion. She was clutching his shirt, a pained look creeping up on her face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's coming." She whispered.

"What coming?"

"You know, _it._" He thought for a moment.

"Our package?"

"No, you idiot. The baby!" The message jolted through him, and in a second he hopped from the bed and scrambled to get everything prepared. They had practiced what to do in this occasion, but now that it was actually happening, he was beginning to panic. Throwing all the necessities and probably much more into a carrier, he took off for the car and shoved the key into the ignition. He was about to take off when he realized he had forgotten something, something important.

"Farfallia!" He hopped out of the car and escorted her into the vehicle. She seemed surprising nonchalant compared to him.

"What? Were you planning on having the baby without me?" She joked. He gave a sheepish smile and hopped back into the car, slamming on the gas, picking up speed with each mile.

"Whoa, Flash, slow down there. The baby isn't ready to come out right this second. I think it'll be kind enough to take it's time." She said the last part with a bit of a groan, dreading the hours of labor she would most likely have to endure.

"Sorry." Makarov said sheepishly, loosening the pedal just a little. It was hard for him not to be excited. He was having a baby. And no matter what happened, he couldn't mess it up.

The hospital wasn't very crowded around this time at night, save for a few stranglers here and there. He rushed Farfallia through the door, handing her off to the nearest nurse and waiting patiently as they took her to the special care unit. He took a seat on one of the benches that sat in the hallways. Nurse filtered in and out of the room, until eventually only one was left. He stood up the moment she left the door, approaching her with a pleading look.

"So how is she?" He asked. The nurse turned and gave him a look like he had just asked why trees are green.

"In labor. The baby probably won't be here for another few hours, so you can lose some of the panic." She said curtly, before turning and strolling down the hall. She didn't say anything about whether or not he could go in, so he took it as an open invitation. Slowly, he pushed open the door and ushered himself inside. Farfallia was sitting at the edge of the bed, hunched over her belly and looking none too pleased.

"So how you feeling?" Makarov asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Horrible." Was her only response. It was moments like these that made Makarov grateful that he was a man.

"That's good." They sat there in awkward silence, with Farfallia occasionally giving a groan of pain.

"Can I get you anything?" Makarov stood from his seat and made a bee line for the door.

"_No._" She hissed. Taking the cue, Makarov walked out the door and strolled towards the kitchen, anxious for anything that would make time move faster.

No one seemed to notice as he made way through the hallways and into the lounge. It wasn't much, just a few chairs, a table, and a fridge. Makarov made a bee line for the coffee, beginning the brewing while he checked out the fridge. Might as well drink up now; it was going to be a long night.

The little machine dinged, and Makarov pored a cup, not adding anything as he took a sip. It made him feel rejuvenated, but no less ready to take on what was ahead.

"Hey, I thought coffee was bad for pregnant woman?" A familiar voice complained behind him. Wait a second...

"Idiot, it's not for her, it's for him. Pay attention." A female voice criticized.

"I don't know, given the way it looks, coffee might actually help her in this situation." Okay, so that last voice was a little off. But he'd recognize it anywhere. Turning just the slightest, Makarov could spot four people in the corner of his eye. There, standing right behind him, was Bob, Yajima, Goldmine, and of course, Porlyusica. His old team.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Makarov couldn't believe his eyes. It had been years since they left Fairy Tail, each one venturing into their own worlds. He was the only one who still even still belonged to the guild.

They looked so different from when he last remembered. Porlyusica had dropped the school girl look and dressed much more to her age, Goldmine adapted a more cowboy look instead of his usual gothic one, and Yajima had...gotten shorter? But that wasn't anything compared to Bob. He was wearing a pink to-to and a clown's worth of make up, topped by a huge weight gain and shaved head. Poor guy. He really did lose himself.

"We're here to see your baby, silly! What else would we be here for?" Bob said in an unnaturally high voice. Makarov tried his hardest not to stare, eyes trained firmly on the coffee.

"Why? We haven't been a team for years. Why do you care?" Porlyusica's only response was to roll her eyes and pore herself a cup of coffee.

"You think we would miss the birth of your first child? You obviously don't know us." Bob squealed, waltzing over and enveloping Makarov in an awkward hug. _You're right. I don't know who the hell you are. _Makarov thought. What happened to handsome, flirtatious Bob? Now he just looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Ya, Makarov. We wouldn't miss that little squirt's birth for anything." Goldmine added.

Makarov looked around the room, taking a good look at each of them. Everyone was here except for Rob; they had given up on trying to find him a long time ago. He couldn't believe it. Despite how long it had been since he last saw them, they were still here, here to see the birth of his child. Regardless of what had happened between them, they still supported him. They still had his back. Just like old times.

"Well, don't hog all the coffee." Makarov finally said. They chuckled and continued to dish it out, occasionally making chit chat about how things had been since they split up. Their conversation was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, followed by the head of a nurse.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you." The nurse said, giving odd looks to the other occupants of the room.

"What is it?" Makarov asked.

"The baby. It's time." She said before ducking her head out. Everyone turned to see Makarov's reaction. A million emotions crashed through him, anxiety, worry, fear, panic. But out of all of them, one stuck out the most: joy. Setting down his cup, Makarov followed after the nurse, and the team did the same.

As he walked down the hall, the sounds of pained screaming echoing off the walls, Makarov couldn't help but wonder about his friends. It's funny, when their team had broken up, he'd been devastated, almost sure that they would never see each other again. But he'd been wrong. Because here they were, walking right behind him, ready to support him not matter what happened. Makarov smiled.

Say what you want, but there really were no friends like his.

* * *

Yes, that really was a sweet memory. No pitfalls, no consequences, nothing. The real pain didn't come till later, when Ivan, their son, defected from Fairy Tail and started his own dark guild. It's funny, it had been a dark guild that killed his parents, and it was a dark guild that took away his son. How ironic. Makarov shifted onto his back, basking the memory. Sadly, even the greatest things had to come to an end.

* * *

_Summer_

Makarov stepped forward and placed the single rose atop the smooth mahogany coffin. Roses had always been her favorite, a single pink one, just for the occasion. Personally, he had always preferred blue, just like the color of her eyes. But this wasn't about him. It was about her. And for this day, he got her a pink rose, just like she would have wanted.

No one except him was attending the funeral. She would have wanted it that way; she hated seeing people sad, and she wouldn't want anyone depressed over her. But she still deserved to be put to rest, so he gave her a ceremony, just her and him. Like it had always been.

He took a seat at one of the benches and watched the large coffin. It was covered in flowers of all sorts, sprinkled with a butterfly here and there. Everything in the room was so quite, if there was ever a little meaning to hearing a pin drop, this would be it. Now would probably be the best time to cry, with no one around to bear witness. But he was done crying. He was drained.

His eyes fell on the little paper that sat on top of the coffin, a few words delicately printed on a simple white sheet of paper. _Here Lies Farfallia Dreyar: Beloved Wife, Beloved Mother, Beloved Friend. _Makarov sighed and turned his attention to the floor. He didn't need to be reminded.

The silence was so stifling Makarov nearly had a heart attack when the large doors to the back suddenly opened. His head whipped around to see four figures waltzing through the doors, each wearing outfits of pink. They all took a seat in the front row next to him, not a single one turning to face him. He stared in shock. What was his team – correction, ex-team – doing here?

"W-what...?" Makarov stumbled. How did they even know where to find him?

"Shhh. I liked the silence." Porlyusica said.

"Cut the kid a break. He can do what he wants, even if it's just this one time." Goldmine replied. Porlyusica couldn't find it in herself to disagree.

"What are you guys doing here?" Makarov finally forced out.

"What does it look like? We're attending Farfallia's funeral." Goldmine remarked. Bob was using a bright pink handkerchief to wipe away tears. He really shouldn't have put on mascara this morning, because the results were not pretty.

"This isn't a funeral." Makarov murmured. Farfallia hated funerals; she hated the sad atmosphere, or the depressing last memories of loved ones. As she used to say, it's best to remember them when they were still smiling, not rotting in a coffin. And that's how he chose to remember her.

"Of course it's a funeral. But we didn't say it had to be a sad one." Bob said, stuffing his handkerchief back into his pink to-to.

"What do you mean?" He gave them quizzical looks. What were they up to now?

"Listen, we know how Farfallia hated funerals. But no one said funerals have to be sad. You want to know a practice that's common among foreigners? Instead of mourning the loss of their loved ones, they dress up in white and throw a party. Do you know why?" Porlyusica asked.

"Because they're jerks?" Goldmine offered.

"_No. _Because they don't mourn the loss of a loved one. Instead of mourning their death, they celebrate their life. And that's what we're going to do. Celebrate Farfallia, and the differences she made in all our lives." Porlyusica stood up, crossing the room and pulling out a music lacrima. Tapping it, classic music flowed out of the device, filling the room with it's tune.

"Come on." She commanded. They all stood up, eying her like she was about to roast them.

"Now, choose a partner." There was one woman in the room, and exactly five people, so that idea didn't work out perfectly. Porlyusica immediately took Makarov and began waltzing across the room, while Goldmine got stuck with Bob, (a fact he looked none too pleased about) and Yajima was left to dance with himself. Despite the awkward situation and poor dance skills, the mood was lightened, if only just the slightest.

"Okay, I got to ask. Why pink?" Makarov inquired as he and Porlyusica clumsily danced around the room. If felt odd, dancing with another woman in front of his wife's coffin.

"Simple. Pink was Farfallia's favorite color. There go, we wore pink." She replied simply. He shrugged, satisfied with the answer.

"I don't know about you guys, but I say we add some fun to this party." Goldmine pulled out a bottle of fine wine, while Bob handed out glasses. Each was filled, but before they take a sip, Goldmine had something to say.

"I propose a toast, to miss Farfallia. She was an amazing woman, full of hope and wonder that some woman can only hope to achieve. May she forever rest in peace." He said the last part low, almost like a prayer. Everyone raised there glass and gave a small _clink _before chugging down.

Makarov took another look at the coffin, which hadn't changed since it first arrived. Though there was still a little ache in his chest, the feeling of grief was lifted just a little, and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to move on without her. It's good thing he had his friends to fall back on, or who knows what might have happened. Taking one last look, Makarov raised his glass, and he could almost see her sweet smile looking down at him.

"Here's to you, Farfallia."

* * *

Makarov felt tears prick at his eyes. That memory always managed to get the best of him, no matter how many times he thought of it. Once again, his friends had come to the rescue, saved him from an unseen enemy. If there was one thing a person couldn't live without, it was friends. At the end of the day, after everything else had failed you, they were the one thing you could count on to hold you at night. It was a pity his son never attended, even though he considered inviting him, ultimately decided it wouldn't be for the best. But Ivan had gotten lucky, he, like Makarov, found the girl of his dreams. They were married in the blink of an eye, and living together before you could say hopscotch. But things didn't always last until death: a few years into their marriage, she took off, never to talk to him again. That was probably when Ivan showed the first signs of defection. But there was a time when they were happy, when Ivan wasn't a lunatic. The best times, of all, would probably be that following summer, when they added a new face to the family.

* * *

_Summer_

Everyone gathered around the dotting couple, wanting to get their own peak at the new baby. It wasn't very often that one of Fairy Tail's members had a child, and this wasn't even just any child: it was the son of Ivan Dreyar, grandson of guild master Makarov Dreyar. The baby was around a month old, but they still brought him in for everyone to meet. Since Makarov had been away for an important meeting, he wasn't there to witness the birth, making it be the first time would get to meet his grandson. Everyone shushed as the tiny man approached. Ivan's wife, Cobaya, lifted the baby from the carrier and crouched down for him to see.

No one was expecting anything specific to happen, but they didn't see what happened next. Nothing. The two just stared at each other, like...a baby and tiny man staring at each other. There's no better way to describe it. They eyed each other, as if searching for weaknesses, but spotted nothing. And then, after several moments of awkward silence, the baby burst into giggles.

Makarov looked just as shocked as the rest of the crowd, but succumbed to the little fire of coughs and giggles. Despite being so young, it was easy to tell that he had inherited Makarov's yellow blonde hair, and though it was too hard to tell, he had a feeling that he would grow up to look just like him. Makarov held out his arms, and Cobaya placed the infant in them.

The first thought that occurred to Makarov is that he looked nothing like his father. Instead of deep olive skin his was a light pink, much like his grandmother's, and his expressions matched none of his father's. Then again, given how grumpy Ivan constantly looked, it wasn't all that surprising. The little child began playing with his face, his chubby hands grabbing onto any crease he could find. He was nothing like Ivan as a baby, that much was for sure.

"So, what's his name?" One of the mages asked. Ivan didn't answer, instead pretending not to be interested in the whole ordeal, while Cobaya was glad to reply.

"Laxus." Makarov stopped and eyed the baby. Now that he really thought about it, he did look like a Laxus.

"I like it. A strong name for a strong boy." Makarov handed the child back to his mother, watching his son as he made a bee line for the bar. You'd think for someone who just had a baby, he'd be more excited.

Makarov hopped onto the bar and took a seat next to where his son was having a drink. He didn't acknowledge him, but at this point Makarov had gotten used to it. Ordering his own drink, Makarov turned to his son.

"So what's on your mind?" Makarov asked, taking a shot of his drink.

"Why would I tell _you_?" Ivan snarled. Makarov couldn't believe that that child back there was actually his.

"Because you know you want to?" Makarov tried. Ivan just rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink. Makarov knew better than to push the subject, anyways, he'd come around eventually.

"You know, he was born two months early." Ivan finally said after a moment of silence.

"I know. That's why I was so unprepared when I heard Cobaya was giving birth." Makarov replied.

"They say early birth is a sign of weakness. Do you believe that?"

"No, of course not."

"And why not?"

"Because you were born early. Do you think you're weak?" Makarov narrowed his eyes, but he knew he had caught him. Ivan would never admit to being weak, not even if it cost him his life.

"I still wasn't born two months early." Ivan countered.

"What does it even matter what time he was born? Just be grateful you have a child." Makarov chugged down another drink, knowing fully well that this conversation wasn't going to a happy place.

"It's hard when my child is weak." Ivan murmured. Makarov slammed his drink down on the bar, eyes blazing. He could put up with him being disrespectful to others, but he could not handle him being disrespectful to his own child.

"Don't talk to me about weak children, _son._" Makarov said in a firm tone. Ivan balked at his suddenly harsh attitude, but knew better than to say anything else about the subject. Makarov was not fun when he got angry, and Ivan knew that better than anyone.

"So how's my favorite boys?" Cobaya asked as she took a seat beside her husband. Laxus was squirming in her arms, anxious to explore this odd new world called Fairy Tail. His eyes caught Makarov's and they exchanged goofy grins.

"Nothing." Ivan snarled. She gave him a sharp look before turning to Makarov.

"Hey, could you hold him for a moment? Me and Ivan need to have a little talk." Makarov held out his arms, scooping up the rascal, while Cobaya dragged Ivan out the guild's doors. Showed him right for being such a jerk.

"So...how have things been going?" Makarov asked Laxus. He responded by playing with the older man's nose.

"I take it's been well." Makarov continued. Laxus let out a little squeal, making his grandfather chuckle.

"You really just a little ball of energy, aren't ya?" Laxus smiled and grabbed at his beard. Makarov tried unsuccessfully to pull him off, and right when it looked like he might win, the booger shocked him.

"Ow! What was that?" Makarov pulled the child away and examined him. He tried shaking him a little, and sure enough, another shock jolted through him.

"That's odd...wait, is this...magic?" Makarov couldn't believe his eyes. How could a mere baby already be capable of magic? Not even the greatest wizards managed to achieve that. Something was up.

Before he could deduct any further, Ivan slammed open the doors, an irritated expression planted clear on his face. The mages steered clear of the hot headed wizard, but Makarov didn't even flinch when his son stopped right in front of him, fists clenched and eyes blazing.

"I would like my son back now, _please._" He snarled. Makarov just cocked his head and gave him a curious expression.

"Not before you answer my question first." Ivan scowled, but reluctantly gave in.

"What?"

"Why is your son already capable of performing magic?" Makarov gave him a piercing look that could have made the toughest of mages squirm.

"It's none of your business." Ivan replied nervously. Makarov smelled a rat. But he had known his son for a long time, hell, since he was born, and he knew he wasn't going to get an answer any time soon. But he wouldn't let it go. He would find out, one way or the other.

"Fine. But remember, I've got my eyes of you." Makarov warned, handing back the flailing toddler. Ivan grabbed him, spinning on his heels and storming out the doors. He couldn't imagine what Cobaya had said, but it must have been an ear full, because he looked down right pissed. Makarov shrugged and turned back to his drink.

Though he couldn't stand his son most of the time, he was grateful for him. No because of what he turned into, _god forbid_ he did something nice for anyone, but because of what he had given him. A wonderful grandson, who would no doubt turn into a powerful young man. And though Makarov would never say it, in the very back of his mind, Laxus reminded him of Farfallia. Maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, but he could feel it, at the very base of his gut. But he shouldn't worry about those things now. Maybe this time, he would get it right. He would create a kind man out of his grandchild.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Makarov pulled his blanket higher. Meeting Laxus had been quite the experience, to say the least. For a moment, there had been a point when Makarov feared that Laxus would turn into his father. But that time passed, and he soon proved himself to be a very worthy mage. Later he would learn the reasons behind his early magical capabilities. But that didn't matter, because Laxus was a strong and kind man now, and no amount of plotting on Ivan's part would change that. Makarov couldn't imagine what he'd do without Laxus, or any of his children, for that matter. But as with any family, even strong ones like Fairy Tail, there were moments that threatened to tear them apart. There's started when Mirajane walked through the guild doors one autumn day.

* * *

_Fall_

Makarov watched as the mages moved this way and that, taking shots of alcohol and arguing about this problem and that problem. Fairy Tail was moderately quiet around this time of day, with the rambunctious Team Natsu out on a job and nothing worth fighting about having happened. He was perched on the second floor balcony, watching as his 'children' went about their daily routine. Everything seemed peaceful, that is, until Mirajane walked through the door.

The doors creaked open to reveal the tiny white haired mage. Tears streaked down her face, which was puffed and blotchy, and she was clutching her mouth like any sound she made would cause her to shatter. In her other hands was a small piece of paper, with she gripped with so much force it might have turned to dust. Lisanna rushed over and guided her torn sister over to the bar, where everyone gathered to see what the sudden commotion was about. Makarov didn't move, instead tuning into the conversation from his position on the balcony.

"What happened, Mirajane?" Cana asked.

"It's...it's horrible..." Mirajane sobbed. Makarov couldn't help but be reminded of the first time his brother returned home after their parents death. They both sounded just as heart broken. But what could that mean...?

"Tell us what happened." Lisanna handed her sister a drink and leaned over the counter for a better listen.

"Natsu...Lucy...all of them..." No one understand what she meant. Her hand brought up the small piece of paper and set it on the table. Lisanna grabbed it and carefully unfolded it, looking over the contents.

"What does it say?" Someone asked. Lisanna took a deep breath and began reading.

_To whom it may concern,_

_ I am sorry to inform you that one of your mages has been found dead. The conditions under which it happened have yet to be released, but rest assured that the Magic Council is doing everything in it's power to find the cause of death. If foul play is a concern, all suspects will be immediately detained and taken in for proper questioning. Among the dead, this includes: _Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet. _If you have any questions, please contact us at: _555-363-7895.

_ Thank you for your consideration._

No one said a word. They just couldn't believe it. Team Natsu dead? It just seemed impossible. They had been through so much, what could have possibly taken them now? It was unbelievable. Lisanna folded the paper and set it back on the counter, her expression shell shocked, much like everyone else's.

From his perch, Makarov sat completely still. He had known Team Natsu since they were kids, practically raised them, and now they had just...died. No, that couldn't be right. After several moments of silence, some people recovered enough to ask the necessary questions.

"Who did this?" Someone asked. Mirajane wiped away her tears, forcing down a deep breath.

"I'm not sure. Some dark guild. I couldn't get the name." Everyone nodded. It figures it would be a dark guild, probably determined to take out Fairy Tail, starting with their strongest team. Everyone returned to their respective tables, no one willing to look each other in the eyes.

It was happening all over again. Makarov could feel it. Something he had spent years building, all torn done in a second thanks to some dark guild. It was like his parents murder all over again. And just like before, he had a feeling he would never find the perpetrators.

It was too much. He had lost so much over his life: his parents, his friends, his wife, his son. He couldn't take losing another person. Makarov felt the blood rush to his head, the weight of his heart in his chest. It was too much. His skin lost color and his mind scattered to pick up the pieces. It was too much. He was too old.

And before anyone knew what was happening, Makarov fell to the ground.

* * *

There was a shatter that tore through the still room, like a knife through thin cloth, and Makarov was jolted from his slumber. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden change. He was in a small room, everything was porcelain white and reeked of disinfectant, and he was hooked up to several machines that fed him medicine. To his left was a small blue haired girl and her magical cat, crouched on the floor, trying unsuccessfully to pick up the pieces of a ruined jar. The memories of what got him in this place slowly crept back onto him, and he felt a queasy feeling settle in his stomach.

"Wendy?" Makarov finally asked after his mind recollected itself. She stood to attention, pieces of sharp glass held in a pouch in her shirt.

"Yes, sir?" She asked nervously. He wasn't really sure what to say to her, frankly, he wasn't really sure what she was doing here in the first place.

"Oh! Are you all right? Here, let me get some water..." Wendy scattered to find a glass, dropping the shattered jar pieces in the process. Makarov sat up and reached out a hand, calming the nervous girl.

"It's okay. I'm fine. But what are you doing here? Where are the others?" She seemed to relax under his kind gaze. Taking a seat at the end of the bed, she began to fiddle with the ends of her dress.

"Everyone is back at the guild. You almost fell off the second floor balcony, but luckily Elfman caught you before anything bad could happen. We rushed you to the hospital and they said it had been a heart attack. You've been out for days, and I've been healing you. We take turns watching you in case you wake up and need help. I accidentally broke the jar and woke you up." She blushed at the last remark. Makarov smiled at her skittishness. She reminded him so much of Farfallia when they first met that it broke his heart.

"It's okay. I'm up now, and that's all that matters. I'm glad you've been watching over me." Wendy gave a shy smile at his comment.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You really scared us. It would be so sad if you died, especially after..." She couldn't finish her sentence before tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She swallowed back the pain as best she could, but even that did only so much. The pain was written clear on her face.

Makarov felt a tug at his heart. Not only had he lost his children, but now his others were in despair. It was so unfair, that they of all people had to die. Maybe the good really do die young.

Wendy forced down the tears and stood up to get a glass of water. Makarov didn't say anything, instead lost in his own thoughts. He knew he couldn't take something like this, not at his age. The grief would over whelm him. But he had no choice. It wouldn't do any good to die now, only cause more grief where there was plenty, and it was times like these that Fairy Tail most needed a leader. So the only option now was to suck it up and swallow the pain.

Outside the door, there was a commotion. The sound of objects being knocked over and nurses shouting carried into the small room. Wendy and Makarov cocked there heads, not sure what had brought on the sudden disturbance. The sounds were getting closer now, and multiple voices could be made out. Before they could even guess what was going on, the door whipped open, and four familiar figures stepped through.

Pink hair. Armor. No shirt. Several keys. They were here. Team Natsu was here.

If he thought hearing the news of their deaths had been a shock, then seeing them standing in front of him, beaten up but still living, was an earthquake. Natsu gave a silly grin.

"Hey, gramps." Makarov couldn't breathe. It couldn't be true. It couldn't. They should be dead, not standing here, in the flesh. He just couldn't believe it.

So before he could even get the breath to respond, he passed out.

* * *

The next time Makarov opened his eyes, the sun was rising over the horizon. Or maybe it was setting. It was too difficult to tell anymore. He forced open his eyes and rubbed his head. He couldn't even remember going to sleep, let alone the reason why. The room was the same as it had been, with the exception of his many sleeping guests. Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray. All here, in his room. Then it hit him.

He forced his mind to keep from scrambling, instead focusing on the facts. You'd think after so many years of being a guild master he would know how to better take these situations, but unlike the saying suggests, things don't get easier with time. His eyes scanned each of the mages. They were pretty beat up, with some injuries that would no doubt scar, but over all looked moderately healthy. So they hadn't died. The report had been wrong. His children would live on.

Almost as if sensing his joy, Natsu's eyes popped open and caught his. For a moment, they were serious, as if he was trying to get a message across. _Don't be scared, we're here know. _Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it was replaced by his usual silly grin. Lucy was the next to wake up, followed by Erza and Gray. Wendy must have left some time ago, because there was no sign of her. The four mages stretched and offered Makarov a warm smile.

"Have a nice nap?" Erza asked. And with those four little words, his panic melted.

"Yes, is was pretty nice. And you?" She gave a playful smile.

"Great." The air went from tense to joyful in just a few seconds. Natsu and Lucy took a seat at the sides of his bed.

"Aw, admit it Gramps, _you missed us_." Natsu teased. Lucy hit him, mumbling something about him turning into Happy.

"Maybe. But I know Fairy Tail, I knew you wouldn't be taken down that easily." Now that was a total lie. He had been shocked, no, heartbroken, over the news, almost sure that it was telling the truth. It was even more unbelievable to see them waltz through the doors of his hospital room. But he wouldn't say that.

"I don't believe that. I've known you for a long time, and I know when your lying." Erza called his bluff. He pretended not to hear her, and was surprised when her tone suddenly softened.

"It's okay, grandpa. This time, you don't have to pretend to be strong for us. We'll let it pass." He turned to her. She had a warm smile, as did the rest of them. And she was right. Just this one time, maybe it was okay to let his feelings out. What else are friends for?

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He started blubbering, coughing up 'I love you's here and there.

Everyone laughed and gathered around the crying senior. It was an odd sight, seeing Makarov cry, but it didn't change the way they looked at him. Even the strongest people had their moments. Lifting him up from the bed – which wasn't that hard, comparing he was roughly the size of a large baby – they carried him out the hospital doors, ignoring the nurses complaints along the way. It was time they return home.

It's time they went back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Makarov chuckled, turning his body to face the window. The sun was going down, making room for what would no doubt be a cold night. He had many memories from Fairy Tail, it would take him forever to go over them all, but that one was by far the biggest. It was the day he thought he lost his beloved children, only to have them return to him not soon later. It was hard to imagine life without them. Even with all their kinks, you really couldn't ask for anyone better.

Drowsiness began to sweep over him, his eyelids getting heavier by the moment. There was no more pain anymore. Sleep sounded pleasant, a good escape. He knew no dreams would come to him tonight. But he didn't need them, just reliving his memories, was, in itself, a dream. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall into the abyss of sleep. Unlike before, he wasn't scared. Because death only started being scary when you weren't happy. And thinking about his time in Fairy Tail, every heartbreak and celebration, he felt warm. And he knew, that even if death took him tonight, he could say he died happy.


End file.
